1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to folding bicycles and more particularly to such a folding bicycle with improved characteristics including enhanced structural strength and two small auxiliary wheels in the rear served as kickstand.
2. Related Art
Folding bicycles are well known. Conventionally, folding bicycles are relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Moreover, no kickstand is provided. Thus, it is impossible of holding a stationary bicycle upright (i.e., in a storage or non-operating position of the bicycle). Thus, a need for improvement exists.